


With the Forces of Oblivion

by melonbutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drugs, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas – he hasn't been Castiel in too long to remember what it's like (that's a lie) – doesn't do the drugs so he can get closer to heaven.<br/>A tag to 5x04, "The End".</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Forces of Oblivion

Meeting the new Dean – the old Dean – the _other_ Dean...

It doesn't remind Castiel of who he was, of _what_ he was. He is aware of that every single day, and he tries every single day to forget it; as of yet, he has not managed.

He doesn't do the drugs and the sex (and sleep and food, but humans consider those normal and essential and thus do not question them, despite the fact that they're both rare goods nowadays) so he can get closer to heaven, to revelation, to elation – he does them because it distracts him, lets him, for a few precious moments, not think. The only reason he is alive is because he isn't dead yet.

It's funny, watching the other Dean (the new Dean, the old Dean) react. React towards him, towards not-himself, towards the world surrounding them; it's strangely refreshing, kind of hilarious. All the other things it is, he tries not to think about.

The drugs help.


End file.
